Child of Silver 2: The Dark Side Of The Moon
by Colt in the Moon
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Please Read "Child of Silver" First!   Apollo has found out about the rebirth of Orion, and is determined to put an end to it. After all nobody messes with his sister.  Artemis hides herself from Apollo in her uncle's palace.
1. Chapter 1: The Wrath of Artemis

**A/N: Hi all. THIS IS A SEQUEL, so AUTOMATIC SPOILER ALERT if you read this story first. This story starts out a couple of months after Jamie has finished his first quest, obtaining the Spear of Bendis as a very useful weapon that normally appears as a flashlight. **

**Check out the first CHILD OF SILVER story here: fanfiction .net/s/6467034/1/Child_of_Silver ****

* * *

**

**_Child of Silver 2: The Dark Side of the Moon_**

_Chapter One_

**_Apollo's Palace_**

"I can't believe my sister actually picked HIM!" the Sun God yelled. "I thought I took care of that problem ages ago."

He grabbed his golden bow and readied his chariot. Today was not going to be a good day for Jamie O'Ryan, the reincarnation of the great hunter Orion, and son of Artemis.

"He's dead. I'm going to kill him." He grumbled angrily. "Nobody, and I mean nobody, messes with my little sister."

A flash of silver.

"Brother what do you think you are doing?" Artemis yelled.

"I'm fixing your mistake. I'm going to kill him." He flicked the reins and the horses leapt into the air.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Artemis screamed, her chariot racing alongside his.

Silver arrows streaked across his head and embedded themselves into his his chariot.

"Do not interfere, lil'sister." Another silver arrow streaked between the chariots, embedding itself into his shoulder. He pulled it out and the wound healed almost immediately.

Artemis rammed her silver chariot into his golden one. The horses nipped at one another, causing specks of golden ichor to fly back and speckle their robes.

Apollo felt a firm hand grab ahold of his shoulder. It was his sister. She was standing in _his_ chariot! Angrily, she lifted him up into the air.

"Brother, YOU WILL NOT LAY HARM MY SON. IF YOU DO SO, I SWEAR ON THE STYX THAT YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

Apollo heard the words and knew that she meant it. It would mean war, and even if he would win the battles, she would win outright in the end. If he lay a single hand on the boy she, being the goddess of childbirth, could cause any newborn demigod child of his to perish, eventually leaving his cabin abandoned for all time.

"Okay, okay. I swear on the River Styx that I will not harm your son, Jamie O'Ryan."

"GOOD." His sister lowered him to the floor of the chariot and leapt back onto hers.

Apollo watched as his sister's gleaming silver chariot sped away. "Well, there are more than one way to skin a cat." He thought.

* * *

**Artemis' Camp**

Thalia paced anxiously waiting for Lady Artemis to return. She had left so suddenly. Then there was the solar eclipse. Just then there was beam of moonlight and Lady Artemis was standing there fuming with anger.

"My lady, how was the meeting with Lord Apollo?" she asked, everyone knew how they never got along, but this was pure rage. Artemis normally never got angry unless it had something to do with Apollo.

"Thank you for you concern, Thalia. It was just the same thing as always with my irresponsible brother. I'll show him not to mess with me." Her voice such determination in her voice it was hard to believe that this was just a normal fight between the two. "He might try to hurt Jamie." A gasp echoed through the entire group of hunters.

"Yes it is impulsive, but Apollo is just being immature and he needs to learn how to act more appropriate. When the time is right, I'll prove this to Apollo, but until then be on guard because I'm sending all of you to Camp Half-Blood in order to guard Jamie. I need to prepare myself alone." Artemis stared at all of her hunters, a look of staring into nothingness on her face. None of her hunters said a word.

"Good, but do not talk to anyone about this, not even Jamie, and keep a watchful eye on Apollo's children in case they try to do anything." Artemis turned around and headed off to Long Island where Camp Half-Blood was.

When the Hunters arrived at camp, it was during the middle of night and they had interrupted everybody's sleep.

All the cabins were lit up, except for Cabin 8. Soon enough, Chiron realized that the Hunters had arrived. He galloped over from the Big House to where Artemis was, standing in the front of our group daring anyone to say anything in her mood.

"Ah, Lady Artemis and the Hunters. What do we owe to this surprise visit?" Chiron asked.

"I'm going on a special trip and I need to do it alone. I'm leaving my hunters here until I come back for them. I need to solve a minor issue with my brother?" Artemis hissed the end of her sentence.

"Very understood, Artemis. ." Chiron assured her.

"Good." Artemis turned to Thalia seemed to have a type of psychic agreement before she headed off towards the east.

The Hunters headed toward Cabin Eight.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream a Little Dream

Chapter 2: Dream a little Dream

**Camp Half-Blood, Cabin Eight**

Jamie stared as the moonlight danced across the one and only bead of the camp necklace. The bright orange bead depicted a crescent moon and a spear. He remembered fighting the siren, He also remembered picking up the Spear of Bendis, which now lay next to his bed in the form of a flashlight.

He hadn't really seen his mother since. Sure, he could feel her presence calming him whenever he looked up into the sky and say the moon, but they hadn't talked in person since.

Silently Jamie prayed to his mother that he would be able to see her soon.

* * *

He was on the beach with his mother's hunters for some reason. He could tell how long they had been hunters on how they dresses, It was an assortment of bikinis, one-pieces, and all sorts of various other swim wear from decades past.

The Hunters were all laid out, resting in the sun.

"Come on Jamie! You have to learn how to swim sometime."

"Thalia! I am not going in the water with you! What if you electrocute me or something."

"Fine!" she said angrily.

He did want to swim though. Cautiously he placed his feet in the cool salt water.

A woman appeared a little distance away.

"Mom?" he asked.

Artemis smiled. "Hey. How's my little puppy dog." Jamie blushed as red as a lobster.

"Mom..." He got so embarrassed when his mom called him that.

"I'm sorry to interrupted your dream, but I have to tell ... wait a minute." Artemis looked around. "Are those my hunters?" she said slightly furious.

Jamie had to change the topic, quickly. "Mom. Its just a dream about the ocean. You were going to tell me something remember?"

Artemis recomposed herself. "Yes. I here to tell you not to trust my brother. He might try and harm you." She walked into the water and floated. She sighed. "I love the ocean. Bye honey."

* * *

Jamie's eyes opened. Thalia was a mere inches away from his face.

"Ahhhh" he yelled. Thalia jumped off the bed. "How many times am I going to wake up with a Hunter in my bed?"

The air suddenly smelt of ozone, the same smell of a lightning storm. Electricity raced along Thalia's arm, her eyes filled with anger.

"Sorry,' Jamie quickly apologized. "I should have phrased that differently."

"Yes," Thalia replied. "You should have."

"Thalia, go easy on him. You're the one that climbed into his bed in the first place." Tess answered, woken up by the noise.

Thalia glared at Tess.

"It's okay." Jamie packed a few of his clothes into a duffle bag. "I know how you girls like some privacy, so I'm heading to the unclaimed cabin. I'm consuler there too."

"Fine." she turned to Tess. "Tess go with him." she ordered.

"Auh, I was just asleep too."

"Well, Lady Artemis did make you his Hunter Guardian. That means you have special responsibilities, such as staying with him at camp, instead of with us all the time. It also means you have more responsibilities as well."

"Okay, Okay." Tess relented, packing her clothes into another duffle bag as well.

Tess hadn't really been much awake until that moment, and finally looked up at Thalia. She immediately started laughing. Soon enough all the other hunters took a nice long look at Thalia and started laughing as well.

"What!" Thalia yelled. 'What's so hilarious!"

Tess pointed to Thalia's hair. It was like she had just walked through a static electricity generator, puffed out in all direction. "Oh, gods!" Thalia cursed running to the bathroom in the back of the cabin, "Not again!"

"We should probably leave." Jamie said quickly to Tess, who nodded.

"Yes, before she gets back and destroys us all."

The two of them quickly made their way to the cabin where all the unclaimed kids stayed.

* * *

**a/n: hope you enjoyed it. I'm suprised Thalia hasn't had this type of problem before. **

**Read & Review**


	3. Chapter 3: The Unknown Soldier

**Chapter 3: The Unknown Soldier**

"Uncle Jamie!" came the peals of joy from the youngsters of Cabin 13, the unclaimed cabin.

Cabin 13 was where all the newcomer's stayed until they were claimed, and some had been there longer than others. All of them were younger than thirteen years old, and so Jamie had volunteered to be their cabin consoler.

A little girl clutching an Ipod ran outside to the porch and hugged Jamie. Her hair was as black as a crows feathers.

"Hi Ashley." Jamie replied happily. Ashley Wade had already been at camp for two years, and was only nine.

"Are you going to stay with us tonight?" she asked eagerly.

Jamie nodded.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, rushing back into the cabin. Jamie turned to Tess who had a big smile on her face.

* * *

Jame and Tess chose a bunk bed, Tess chose the top bunk, leaving Jamie with the bottom.

She lay on her bed listening as Jamie was surrounded by youngsters, all wanting to hear stories.

The oldest member of the cabin, other than Jamie, was Eric Destin. He had six months to go before his godly mother was forced to claim him. He silently listened to Jamie's stories as he played Cat's cradle, forming a pattern of rabbit.

Suddenly a golden arrow streaked through the window, ablaze with fire in front of Jamie. Tess quickly helped get water from the sink in the back to put out the flaming arrow. A warning shot.

Jamie ran outside to the porch holding his flashlight. "Who's there?" he yelled.

A golden arrow streaked through the air. Jamie quickly pressed the button on his flashlight. A silver shaft of light grew forth from it, transforming into a spear of light. He sliced the air and the golden arrow fell to the ground, split in two.

Jamie held his lance, threateningly pointing it into the darkness. The darkness was lit by the dim moonlight generated by the spear. A figure clad in soft gold ran into the darkness.

"Nobody hurts little kids." He thought. His mind began to formulate what he would do to whomever had fired the arrow, no matter whose child it was, even if it were Zeus'. If any of the children in that cabin had been harmed, any punishment he might experience in Tartarus at his death, would be magnitudes less then this fool would feel while alive.

He leapt off of the porch, his eyes red with rage, and began to chase down his prey.

Not a hundred feet into the darkness, a group of hunters emerge, Thalia in the lead.

They had captured the shooter.

Jamie rushed up to the boy, thrusting his spear until it was just inches away from the boy's throat. The boy screamed out in fear for his life.

"Who sent you?" he said angrily.

Quickly the boy replied. "My father, Apollo."

Behind him Tess came running up to him from the cabin. "Is everybody okay?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. Nobody got hurt."

Jamie lowered his weapon from the boy's neck. "Take him to Chiron and Mr. D. I think that they'll find a suitable punishment for him."

After checking up on the kids back at the cabin, Jamie and Tess made their way to the Big House, and were able to catch the tail end of the punishment. Two of the kids, Ashley and Eric, wanted to come along, so Jamie let them,

"So, due of your actions," the voice of Chiron said. " a small amount of damage has been done to another cabin. Luckily they were able to handle the situation. However, since this act of violence was perpetuated by your father, Apollo: the Apollo cabin will be put on cleaning duty for a week."

"Yes sir, I understand." the boy said, defeated.

"Be glad I didn't just turn you into a tree." Mr. D said. "As part of the punishment as well, you will personally make sure your brothers and sisters are making sure to get every speck of dirt and dust."

"You may now go back to your cabin."

The door opened, and the boy stepped out. He froze when he say Jamie and Tess at the bottom of the stair leading up to the porch. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. I was just trying to please my father." he apologized quickly and then left.

* * *

A/N: **Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was making some characters for the unclaimed cabin. Special thanks to **the ghost king **for helping with the character of Ashely Wade. Her and Eric Destin, will play an important part in the following chapters of the story. For the most part Eric will be more of an important character for part 2. Originally the personalities (and parents) of Eric and Ashley woulde have been switched, but that led me to being too cliche by practically having a camp full of girls. I didn't want to run that risk.**

**By the way. **If you want to use the characters in the story, such as Tess Cabieri (daughter of hephaestus, and now hunteress of Artemis), Ashley, Eric, the unnamed Apollo boy; feel free to do so when the Child of Silver saga is finished. **Except for Jamie. Jamie is mine, since Im going to use him for the other stories ( at least until after CoS 4)**

**As long as you stick to how they are generally portrayed personality-wise, I would be honored, if the characters where used. Do mention where you got them from in author notes or something, (so publicity increases of course and so more people will read the story)**

**Just PM me with your story idea, and if its reasonable, I'll okay it.**


	4. Chapter 4:Two Children of head uncrown'd

**Chapter 4: The** **House of the Westerly Sun**

**The Big House**

"What's going on?" came a voice from upstairs. It was Rachel Dare, the Oracle of Delphi.

"It's nothing, just a little conflict between the Hunters and the Apollo Cabin." Chiron answered. "Sorry we woke you."

"It's okay, I was about to get up anyway." she replied, continuing down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs, she looked at Ashley and Eric, and suddenly felt faint. She started to fall backward, but was quickly caught by one of the Hunters.

Green smoke swirled around her and from her eyes. Everyone in the cabin recognized that she was about to make a prophecy.

"_Two children of head Uncrown'd,_

_Journey with Hunters, of wild Renown'd._

_Make your way to the House of the Westerly Sun._

_One will see visions, their past Respun._

_Under the Kingdom of Crest and Trough,_

_There you will find the goddess' Loft._

_But be weary of the brother's Wrath_,

_Sending beasts to block your Path._"

The green smoke slowly dissipated and Rachel came to once more. "Did anyone catch the license plate of that truck?" she asked, to a crowd of puzzled looks. Apparently no one else got the joke. "I mean did anyone write down the prophecy that made me faint?" she asked again.

* * *

Everyone that had been in the cabin had to stay, since seeing them might have been what triggered the Oracle.

"Two children of head uncrown'd" Chiron repeated. "Uncrown'd." he said pondering.

"Is anyone here unclaimed?" he asked.

Ashley and Eric stepped forward.

"This quest is probably meant for you two then. It would make sense. It's rare however that unclaimed campers are sent on a quest."

Chiron addressed the Hunters "The prophecy also mentions Hunter's of wild renown, so at least they will not be alone. Jamie."

Jamie stepped forward. "Since you're these two's cabin consoler, I want you to accompany them. You should also pick a few Hunters to go with you."

"Do you know where we should be headed first?" he asked.

"_Make your way to the House of the Westerly Sun" Jamie repeated, "does that mean we have to go West?"_

"No_,"_Thalia corrected. She cursed in Greek. "There's a lot of places called Houses of the Sun. Only one of them is called the Westerly Sun We're going to have to go to Apollo's temple. In Rhode Island."

**Westerly, Rhode Island**

The_y_ had gotten a car in New York City, and Thalia drove them for a few hours to the east. The Sun was high in the_ air_ by the time they arrived in the small town of Westerly, Rhode Island, _h_ome to _The Westerly Su_n newspaper. The car stopped in front of a luxurious sea-view condo which had a large golden sun emblazoned above the front door. The salty sea air and the sounds of crashing waves stirred a entirely new emotion in Jamie, if felt like he should remember something, but he just couldn't remember what. Even with Artemis missing, the tides were still working as if nothing had happened.

It was strangely silent. Not a single alarm sounded, but everyone could see the security cameras swivel. They were being watched.

As soon as they opened the door, down the hallway, Apollo's voiced echoed. "Well, if it isn't... Come in."

Apollo was dressed in gleaming golden armor. His very presence gave off a certain light.

"Welcome Campers, Hunters, and the bastard Orion himself. What do you want?"

"Lord Apollo," Thalia began, keeping a watchful eye. "Your sister Artemis is missing."

This caused a reaction, but only for a moment. "We were hoping that you might have an idea where she is."

Meanwhile Jamie's eyes had glazed over. Apollo didn't just insult him, but he insulted his mother as well. Before Apollo could answer Thalia's question, he attacked. Nobody messes with his mother.

* * *

_**A/N: Hell ya. Go Jamie! Nobody insults Artemis! Read and Review.**_


	5. Chapter 5: I Fight My Annoying Uncle

**Chapter 5: I Fight My Annoying Uncle**

Jamie's eyes were filled with rage.

He leapt at Apollo, turning his flashlight into a spear. Apollo backed away defensively.

Jamie feinted left and right, trying to trick Apollo into a trap. Apollo stood resolute as the sun.

Angrily, Jamie thrust his spear at Apollo, who quickly picked up a shield and deflected the blow.

The other campers and Hunters quickly backed away from the battle. Jamie quickly ran to get behind the sun god, and leapt to try to get his spear from above.

The spear pierced deeply into Apollo's shoulder, causing a thick flow of golden ichor to gush forth from the wound. Apollo reached up and grabbed the spear. He pulled it out, causing even more ichor to gush forth, and threw it to the ground far from the battle.

As soon as the spear had been pulled out, the ichor slowly started to slow, and before Jamie's eyes the wound began to heal. Jamie was weaponless, and his opponent was healing from his wounds.

Infuriated, Jamie threw his spear to the ground, and leapt at the god with his bare hands.

With every hit, Apollo was backing into a corner. Jamie put his full power into a kick to Apollo's chest.

The sound of breaking ribs could be heard from throughout the hall. Apollo lay collapsed next to the indentation of the gold colored walls. Apollo slowly rose, wiped golden ichor from his mouth and sat back on his throne.

As Jamie began to slowly calm down, when he suddenly realized something, this entire battle felt wrong. Apollo had not fought back once.

Jamie looked at Apollo."Oh gods" Jamie silently cursed. Apollo had a Cheshire cat grin. There was no way he should have been able to defeat Apollo that easily.

"What's going on Apollo? Why didn't you fight back?"

"Oh I see that you've caught on, finally." Apollo remarked. "If you weren't her son, you would have been a pile of dust scattered in the wind before you made your first step."

"My mother's involved? How?"

"She made me promise on the Styx not to hurt you." He said. _"At least directly,_" he wanted to add, but didn't. "That's how."

Thalia and the other slowly grouped back around Jamie.

"So, I guess that Artemis is having one of her tantrums again, and has gone off the radar."

The rest of them nodded.

"And you're here to ask if I know where she is."

The group nodded again.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't know." A look of disappointment spread across their faces. "However," Apollo added, "She's done this a few times before, and its anything like those last times, she might be with Uncle Poseidon. And before you ask, I have no clue where his palace is, so don't bother asking."

"Go." he ordered. The group turned to leave.

"Jamie O'Ryan." Apollo said. Jamie turned. He guess that the only thing keeping him alive right then was the oath Apollo had made to Artemis. Otherwise, the look alone, that Apollo gave him, probably would have killed him. "Don't ever come to one of my palace's again; and if you hurt my sister, you will be wishing that you will have never been born."

Jamie knew that Apollo meant every single word. He rushed outside to rejoin the others.

* * *

Apollo sat back in his throne. He hadn't been in a fight like that for ages. That kid was an amazing fighter. He still hated his nephew's guts, but if he managed to somehow survive the next challenge, he might at least be able to bear the nuisance.

* * *

"So where to next?" Jamie asked.

All the girls at once then screamed with joy. "To the beach of course!"

**To be continued in Chapter 6: **

**A/N: hope you enjoyed the chapter. bet you didn't expect the fight to turn out like it did, well not for the same reason.**

**Next chapter... Hunters in Bikinis at the Beach! (might be a bit fluffy) Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Just another day at the beach

**Chapter 6: Just another Day at the Beach**

Eric and Jamie stood there, in swimming trunks, waiting for the girls to finish changing.

Thalia, Tess, and the other Hunter of Artemis stepped outside of the girl's changing room.

"Dude," Eric said. "Those girls look really hot."

"Don't." Jamie said. He would never be able to thin of the girls as more than just friends. Thinking that the Hunters were attractive in that way was the same thing as thinking of a sibling was attractive.

Sure they looked nice, but he knew enough Greek to understand his feeling for them. The Ancient Greeks had four words for love: Agape, Eros, Philia, and Storge. The type of love he felt was just not Eros.

_Agape_ meant a type of brotherly love. A feeling of contentment like in saying you loved a certain type of food, or you held a certain person in high regard. _Philia_ was friendship and enjoyment, and became a type of dispassionate and virtuous love, like philosophy which meant "the love of wisdom". _Storge_ meant affection, and meant the kind of love between a parent and child. The tricky one was _Eros_, the type of sensual desire and longing attached to physical attraction. Jamie in no way felt _Eros_ for any Hunter, and he never felt that he would.

Thalia was wearing a forest green bikini. She was surprisingly athletic form from being a tree for so many years. Another surprise for Jamie was the tattoo of a lightning bolt next to Thalia's navel.

Tess was also dressed in a bikini, but her's was a navy blue. She had a slightly less athletic form than Thalia's. Her muscles were very toned, however, which was probably from the work she did as a child of Hephaestus. The other Hunter was dressed very conservatively dress in a one piece bathing suit. It was decorated in a pattern of autumn couldn't remember her name, because he hadn't seen the hunters much since he first went to camp.

_This was weird_, Jamie thought. _This is exactly like the dream I had a couple of days ago_. He looked around. No Artemis.

Finally Ashley exited the changing room. It hardly looked like she had changed at all. She was dressed in black swimming trunks, and wore a dull gray t-shirt.

"So, are we going to get going?" she asked. "How do we know where Poseidon's palace is?"

"Psamantha is a nereid, she's know a lot about the water."

"Oh"

Jamie looked at the lightning bolt tattoo on Thalia. "Um, Thalia." Thalia turned to him. 'I don't think that you should go with us."

"Why in Hades, not?" She yelled angrily.

"I just don't want to get electrocuted."

"Ugh, Boys!" Thalia said, stomping off to lay on the beach in the sun.

"Okay, once we get underwater, I'll make an air bubble so each of you to breathe."

The five of them wadded into the water. Jamie suddenly felt more calmer and at ease as they walked further and further out. The water was amazingly clear. Above there heads was already a foot of water and it continued to grow.

In his bones, Jamie felt the pattern of the waves crashing on the shore, his heart soon beating in the same rhythm.

They soon were nearly a mile out but only a dozen or so feet below the surface when Psamantha yelled. "Sea Serpent!"

The bubbles of air burst, and Jamie took in a lungful of water. Off in the distance he saw a giant snake-like animal, and then everything went white.

**To be continued: Chapter 7: Sewing Can Be Murder**

* * *

**A/N: Hi!**

**Seems like th number of readers have gone down in the past few days, but that's OK. Its better than not knowing if anybody's reading it at all.**

**Is Jamie going to be alright? Probably...**

**How? I'm not telling (sings)**

**Let's just say that the next chapter will be a DEFINING moment in Jamie's life**

**As always, please R&R if you can.**


	7. Chapter 7: How Sewing Can be Murder

**Chapter 7**: **How Sewing **C**an Be Murder**

Jamie was floating in an endless white space.

"Jamie." A voice said. "Jamie O'Ryan. Orion."

A middle age woman appeared in front of him. She held a long measuring rod.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked.

"I AM LACHESIS!" she said loudly, her voice resounding into the white emptiness.

"The Morai who allots and measures the fate of both god and mortal."

"Why am I seeing you? As is time for me to die?" Jamie asked worried.

Lachesis shook her head.

"I have come to thank you for watching over my son Eric."

_So, that's who Eric's mom is_, Jamie thought. _Also probably why he likes cat's cradle so much._

"For watching over my son, I am presenting with you a gift. It is time." she said, smiling.

"Time? Time for what?"

"Time to find out who you are."

"Wha..?"

Before he had even finished his sentence, Jamie was in the midst of a forest. In front of him in a clearing was a man and a woman. Instantly Jamie recognized the woman as his mother, the goddess Artemis.

"IT'S A TRAP!" the man shouted. Artemis jumped back as the ground shook. A gargantuan ebony black appendage exploded out of the ground. The thing dug it self out of the ground, it was a giant scorpion. It was Scorpio.

It clicked its gargantuan claws, and scurried in Artemis's direction. "Artemis! Run!" I yelled, as did the man. The man raced toward leapt onto it head, he pulled out his sword and plunged it into the weak armor of the Scorpion's neck. Jamie watched as the The whole seqeuence of events felt strangely familiar. Jamie felt a pain in his gut as he watched the scorpion's tail rise into the air and strike the beast's final blow, piercing the chest of the man who had killed it.

* * *

_**The scene shifted.**_

His mother knelt next to a man's dead body. It was the same man who had rescued her from the giant scorpion. Another man was standing next to her. He looked like some kind of doctor.

"Please Ascleipus" his mother pleaded.

"I should not be doing this." he replied, his voiced filled with worry and fear. "To heal from the brink of death is one thing, but to bring a person from death itself is unnatural"

"Please Asclepius."

The man's eyes opened. Just as a lightning bolt streaked through the sky, killing the doctor.

* * *

_**Another change of scene**_

This time he saw his mother, Artemis and Apollo standing on the beach.

"Sister, I bet that you cannot hit that target far out at sea."

Jamie turned and saw a tiny object in the waves. It was impossible to tell what it was. Jamie was sure that his mother would be able to hit it.

Artemis pulled back the arrow and let it fly. It flew through the air and was a directly hit. The object on the waves disappeared.

"Thank you sister, you are truly a great archer." Apollo said, leaving in a puff of golden dust.

Artemis remained on shore. "Where is my love, Orion? He told me he would meet me at the beach this morning , but he still isn't here."

She spied something in the waves. It was a body. Artemis ran over to it and wailed. It was a sound Jamie hoped that he would never hear again. It was the sound of every animal crying out in pain and fear.

Jamie slowly walked over to his mother's form to take a better look at the body. It was Orion. A silver arrow was embedded into his skull.

* * *

Jamie awoke. All around him was water. Strangely, he could still breath. He could breath underwater! Then he felt a crushing pressure around him. It was a sea serpent, Slowly its grip tightened as it tried to squeeze Jamie like a boa constrictor. This not just any sea serpent. It was Python himself. Jamie automatically knew who had sent it. Apollo.

* * *

The others watched a good distance away.

"What in Hades is that!" Ashley yelled.

"That is Python." Psamantha replied.

"You mean like THE Python, the same serpent that chased Apollo's and Artemis's mother Leto so that she could not give birth."

"The same."

Their face looked sad and downtrodden. They did not expect Jamie to even be alive. Without Psamantha's abilities, he would be dead within moments.

"What is that?" Psamantha stared.

An enormous white cloud of steam had obscured the battle. Throughout the water the screams of Python reverberated. Something was hurting it.

Soon it was silent. The others watched as the serpent's body slowly fell to the ocean floor and dissolved into dust. Then from out of the ball of steam, another thing glowing silver drifted to the ocean floor as well.

* * *

**A/N: **

**There are countless myths about the death of Orion, so I just tweaked a few strings and came up with the story you have just read. I did this to so just how much Artemis truly cared for Orion.**

**It is THE CENTERPIECE of the Epic, possibly of the entire series. It is the crucial turning point in Jamie's life. Defining him as a person.**

**You guys probably want Explanations. How can Jamie breath underwater? Why did his eyes change color? These answers and more will be revealed in the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8: Busted

**A/N: Super long chapter YAY! & Final chapter for Part 2! (cricket?)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Busted!**

Jamie awoke in a pearl room. The walls shone with a faint luminesence just like a pearl. He lay on some type of pinkish-red, meaty material. The whole room looked like the inside of a giant oyster.

He slowly sat up. That was when he realized he was still underwater.

His friends stood at the end of the meat-colored bed. they looked very disconcerting. On their head were large bubbles. It distorted each of their features ever so slightly. Just enough to make their heads not quite

"That was awesome Jamie, whatever you did, you have to teach us." Eric said.

"Jamie what happened to your eyes." Ashley asked quietly. "Its like they went from Forest green to a Sea Blue."

"Really?" he asked.

Ashely nodded.

"And how come..." Eric began, and then everybody grew silent.

"Ashley you've just been claimed." he stated.

"So have you Eric." she replied.

They both quickly looked up to see the symbols floating above their heads.

Above Eric was a spool of thread loosly wrapped around some measuring tape. "So whose is it? I don't recognize the symbol." he said.

"Its Lachesis, one of the Fates." Jamie said. He didn't add that he had recently spoken to her.

"What's this one, Jamie?" Ashley asked excitedly. Above Ashley's head was a symbol. Jamie wasn;t sure what god or goddess it represented. It was a symbol of Three Islands. JAmie didn't remember any ocean god with that symbol. Yet it seemed strangely familiar.

"That's the symbol for Macaria."

The room was suddenly filled with a dull silver light. Everyone turned to the new voice. It was Artemis.

"Who?" everybody asked.

"Macaria is the daughter of Hades. She's in charge of the Isles of the Blessed, and Elysium. You're probably the first daughter of Macaria ever."

"Thank you Lady Artemis for allowing us to use your aparment while Jamie was resting."

"Your welcome." she replied. "Psamantha, Thalia has already rejoined the other Hunters at camp. I'm sending all of you back, except for Jamie. There are a few thing him and I need to talk about."

In a puff of silver smoke, the others vanished.

* * *

Artemis was suddenly in a silver bikini. Jamie let out a gasp. Wow, his mom was...well...hot.

Artemis laughed, and leaned forward, kissing Jamie on the check. Jamie blushed.

Why in Hades was he enjoying this.

"Jamie, we've got to talk."

Jamie nodded.

"You probably have a few questions."

"Yeah, I do. How am I breathing underwater? I thought only Poseidon's kids were suppossed to be able to do that, and what is with my eyes changing colors all of a sudden."

"Honey, I'm going to tell you everything."

Artemis began the story.

"It all began in the 1960s, Mortals were building vehicles that would take them to the moon. My moon. I was so worried that I went to my brother Apollo. He tricked me into swearing on the Styx that I would eventually have a child. I got him back by having you. You're the reincarnation of Orion." She slowly went into telling short version of how Orion was born.

"I know that. Eric's mom showed me."

"She did?"

Jamie nodded.

"How does that have anything to do with my breathing underwater or having blue eyes?"

"It's all because of your father, Poseidon."

"Wait. What! I thought you said that there wasn't anybody else involved. Only you and the spirit of Orion."

"There wasn't. What was important was the fact that Orion... I mean you... were or are, still considered in some way a son of poseidon, and my son as well." She said. "Orion was a demigod son of Poseidon, one mortal gene, one godly gene. When I decided to give birth to you, the mortal gene was burned away and replaced by a godly gene from me. Poseidon's godly gene wasn't burned away, and it remained. Its also the reason why you can't summon a bow and arrow, and are so calm in water."

"And the blue eyes?" Jamie asked.

"Orion had blue eyes."

Artemis and Jamie sat there silently for a few minutes.

His mother, his true love, had gone through so much. Jamie leaned over and kissed Artemis, on the lips, hoping to make her feel a little bit better. He kissed her like she hadn't been kissed for millenia (_she hadn't_). She returned the kiss.

"Jamie, we shouldn't be doing this." she said. "I'm a virgin goddess."

"I love you." Jamie said.

"I know, I love you too. But I made a promise to my father."

After a few moments Artemis remembered something. "Jamie wait. I think I have a solution. I want to test something I learned in India during the British Colonial Empire days. I want you to listen to the rhythm of my heart and try to make your heart match it."

Jamie put his head to Artemis's chest. He listen for the sound of her heart beating.

**Thump Thump...Thump Thump..Thump Thump**

He slowed his breathing, little by little.

**THUMP THUMP...THUMP THUMP...THUMP THUMP**

Two hearts, side by side, beating at exactly the same moment.

Jamie suddenly became super aware of everything around him. He could sense Artemis's breath next to him. He could sense the gasps as his friends appeared right in the middle of the mess hall back at camp, during lunch. He could feel every speck of dust on the moon.

He turned his head to look at Artemis. She had the face of a fifteen year old, the same age as he was. _What is this?_ he thought, amazed.

She turned her him towards him. _This?_ she thought back happily. _This is love_.

She rolled over on top of him, and hugged him tightly.

_Um, Artemis_. He thought asked. _Is there a reason that I have a fur tail?_

Artemis giggled, and kissed him. _Shhhh, don't ruin the moment_.

Suddenly the entire room shook, breaking the connectivity between the two.

"**ARTEMIS**!" A voice boomed. "**GET HERE NOW**! Bring _HIM_ as well."

The look on Artemis was one of pure dread.

"Who was that?" Jamie asked.

"Oh Hades, no." She turned to Jamie. "That was my father. Zeus"

* * *

**A/N: **** Uh Oh! Busted! This cannot be good. **

**I guess after Jamie defeated Python, Apollo decided to go over his sister's head and told Zeus.**

**How will our hero get out of this predicament? Will he be able to stay with his true love, Artemis?**

**find out these and more in CHILD OF SILVER PART 3: THE RIGHT STUFF**


End file.
